


Clawthorne Care

by DraceDomino



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Creampie, F/F, Family Fluff, Finger Guns Bang Bang, Futanari, Girls Kissing, HOOT - Freeform, Humor, Incest, Nurse's Outfits, Romance, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Stockings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: It's been days since Lilith shared the curse with Edalyn, and even though the sisters are reunited, she's still feeling under the weather. Moping in the Owl House's guest room, Lilith has been spending most of her time in bed, trying to block out the sounds of Luz and her girlfriend having rough human sex next door.But hey, she can't stay in bed forever! To encourage Lilith to make a swift recovery, Eda magics herself up a sexy nurse's outfit and drops in to check on her patient! Will one act of kindness make up for all those long years torn apart and rekindle an inappropriate romance? Will Lilith once more indulge in the comfort of her spunky little sister's affection?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	Clawthorne Care

Clawthorne Care  
-By Drace Domino

The curse had been shared, but even half of it was more than enough to leave Lilith completely drained. For nearly three days now she’d been laying in bed recovering from the lingering aftermath of absorbing part of Edalyn’s curse, stricken with lethargy and fatigue now that magic wasn’t coursing through her as it once did. She struggled to open her eyes in the mornings, tossed and turned wildly at night, had little appetite, and worst of all...Edalyn’s guest room had a window.

“HI LILITH!” A shrill, sharp voice woke Lilith from her slumber, right along with the pressure of a slightly-moist face pressed against her own. The piercing cry of Hooty made her headache a thousand times worse, and the house demon was infuriatingly skillful at dodging her mid-sleep swipes. “HOOT HOOT! EDA SAID TO WAKE YOU UP! WHEN I SLEEP, I DREAM ABOUT HUUUUUUUUGS.”

Lilith tensed, desperately wishing she had the magic left within her to launch Hooty’s gross, serpentine body right back out the window. She settled for reaching out with a hand and pressing it flush against his face, and after shuddering while the house demon gave her palm a series of pecking kisses, suddenly shoved him away as she grumbled.

“I’m up. You can leave. Now.” Lilith grumbled, swinging her legs up from the bed as she did so. That morning she was lucky - Hooty got the message and swiftly left her alone, hooting his way right out the window so he could go about his unsettling, creepy day. It left the veteran witch alone in her blissfully quiet room, free to contemplate on just how she felt this particular morning. Weak. Weary. A pounding headache made worse by Hooty’s nonsense. It felt like she could easily sleep for another twelve hours that morning - and then wake up later to consider resetting the clock. With a small grunt, the witch simply flopped back onto the bed Edalyn provided, gazing across the guest room to where a mirror laid within her sight.

“...I look like an absolute mess,” she grumbled, just as she pulled the blanket up and over her body once more. She’d been dressing lightly ever since settling down onto the bed days ago, with little more than one of Edalyn’s sheer nighties to cover her body. She...didn’t fill it out quite as well as her little sister did, but that was to be expected. Edalyn was always the talented one. Always the charismatic one. Always the endowed one. Those irritations that settled into Lilith’s mind so long ago had long since led her down the path to ruin, and now here she was, relying on the charity of the sister she betrayed, drained of most of her magic and plucked of her rank and title. A sad state of affairs indeed for a witch that had failed so completely. “Maybe when I wake up, things will be...better. Maybe I’ll be better.”

They were lamentations that she repeated ad nauseum over the past few days, dwelling in her fatigue and her grief. As the witch curled up against the bed and hugged an extra pillow to her slender frame, her eyes continued to watch the mirror in the distance, staring at her shameful presence while she waited for sleep to overtake her.

But...it was hard to sleep in the Owl House.

“Good morning, Lilith, it’s time to stop moping!” Eda laughed as she practically kicked in the door, bursting in with such disregard for Lilith’s privacy that it was clear where Hooty inherited it from. “Luz helped me magic up this special feelgood outfit so I can help you get better quicker! Whatcha think? How’s your little sister look, eh?!”

“Edalyn, I promise you, I will be alright,” Lilith hadn’t bothered to look yet, her eyes narrow as she stared at the mirror that only reflected her own shameful presence. “I simply...need to sleep. And I need to think. And when I’m done sleeping and thinking, we will have a chance to reconne--” As Edalyn stepped in between Lilith and the mirror, the older of the two sisters swiftly silenced herself. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly agape as she stared ahead at the mistress of the Owl House, dressed in attire that was...truly ridiculous by any metric, and yet in the same breath completely breathtaking.

“Luz says this is a human nurse’s outfit!” Eda beamed, and twirled on a heel to show it off. “I’d ask if you want me to take your temperature, but I don’t think you could trust my judgement, considering how hot I am!”

She...wasn’t wrong. It had been a long time since Lilith saw Edalyn when the two weren’t aggressively at each other’s throats, and that alone would’ve been more than enough for the elder sister’s conflicted, complex mind to dwell on while she laid there. But that early morning, Edalyn was going all out to fluster her big sister, and she was pulling out all the stops. Edalyn’s typical heels were replaced by short white shoes that led into a pair of stockings, almost shockingly white as they travelled far up her legs. They stopped just a few inches above her knees and allowed Eda to show a scandalous few inches of exposed thighs before a snug, short miniskirt led into a one-piece dress. The dress itself was marked with traces of pink against the otherwise pure white, and came complete with a bold red cross squarely in the middle, just where her ample bust was straining the fabric from within. The entire outfit was capped off with a cute nurse’s hat perched atop Eda’s enormous mane of wild hair, and considering the woman wearing it, no ensemble was complete without a sly, charming grin. As Lilith looked up along her little sister’s body as presented in the lovely outfit, Eda dropped her hands to shoot her finger guns, beaming as she did so.

“Pretty sweet, huh? What do you like more? The way the skirt shows off these hot little hams--” She paused, reached down, and squeezed at the exposed thighs in between the skirt and stockings. “--or the way that I look innocent and helpful, but in a really, really slutty way? Isn’t it great? Luz told me that if you like this, she’ll tell me all about other human outfits!”

“That girl belongs here,” Lilith grumbled, and forced herself to slowly roll over. It took her some effort as she did so, flopping around like a worm within the covers until her back was facing Edalyn and the mirror that had been her only reliable company for the past few days. Once she was staring at the wall, Lilith went right back to pouting, murmuring idly to her little sister. “You’re exactly as bad an influence on each other.”

“You think so?” Eda pondered aloud. If Lilith’s squirming and wholesale rejection of her presence bothered her, she didn’t show it. After all, being Lilith’s little sister was all about persistence. “I gotta admit, she’s wilder than I ever thought. Ha! When she had her little friend Amity over two nights ago, I didn’t sleep a wink thanks to all the noise they made.”

“I’m aware,” Lillith grumbled, and then allowed a long, lingering pause to fill the air between them. Still, the mention of Luz and Amity was enough to draw a question to her lips, seeking clarification of one of the things she heard shouted through the walls that night. “Is...fisting what it sounds like it is?”

“Heck if I know, Luz said she’d show me later,” Edalyn chirped, and took a few steps closer to the bed. “But hey, I’m here with you now, Lil. Is there anything I can get ya? Anything you need?” She stretched out a hand and reached for her big sister’s shoulder, only barely able to press it into place before Lilith wiggled it away. With a more pitiful tone Edalyn pressed the issue, murmured in a dejected voice. “C’mon, don’t be like that. We’re back together again, aren’t we? Isn’t it what you’ve wanted all these years?”

“Y-Yes, of course it is,” Lilith didn’t look back, but she also didn’t hesitate. The truth required no hesitation. “It’s just...I’ve cost you so much. I’ve cost myself so much. And combined with the malaise from sharing the curse, I...I just…” Lilith trembled visibly underneath the blanket, tucking her legs up underneath her and giving a tiny sigh. “I need to rest, Edalyn.”

“...okay,” the voice of the little sister was more serious than usual, setting aside her typical jovial nature for a few words of true connection. “Is it alright if I stay here for a while if I promise to be quiet?”

Lilith, fighting a blush on her cheeks and guilt raging within her heart, simply gave a tiny grunt before a tender response.

“...of course,” she whispered, and hugged her pillow a little closer. “Now...if you please.”  
It likely wasn’t the sort of enthusiastic response that Edalyn expected when she dropped in on her sister in that ridiculous nurse’s getup, but it was still something, and she’d take it. While Lilith stayed bundled up in the blanket trying to sleep, the little sister moved to sit gently on the edge of the bed. She rested her hands on her exposed knees, straightened her back, and gazed down at the slender figure dozing so conently beside her.

All Nurse Eda wanted was for her patient to get better - even if that meant sitting on the sidelines and waiting.

***

Hours passed, and Eda remained by Lilith’s side. Even better, in fact, as by that point the younger sister had scooted back on the head of the bed, replacing Lilith’s pillow for her own inviting lap. Lilith didn’t put up much of a fight considering how exhausted she was, and before long Eda was tending to the woman that caused her so much trouble and grief, but had now returned to reunite their family. The usually jovial Eda was serious that early morning while she watched her sister sleep, with one hand occasionally lifting to brush her fingers through the dark threads of Lilith’s hair, all while the other seemed to constantly fuss with the edge of her blanket. Was it too high? Too low? Did Lilith like being tucked in? She couldn’t quite remember, it had been so long, and yet...she still tried.

Nobody could ever accuse her of not trying.

As the hours passed and Lilith slumbered, Eda’s mind slowly started to wander. It was hard not to, with her dozing sister’s head squarely in her lap and the memories of what happened still fresh in her mind. There was a lot for the two to talk about and process, that much was for sure, and thus far neither one of them had taken the plunge into doing it. Edalyn, for all her stubbornness and the aura of dismissive delight that she seemed so keen on showing, was softening more and more the longer she sat there, until finally her resolve gently started to break.

“...such a pain you are sometimes,” she whispered to her sleeping sister, though nowhere near loud enough to wake her up. Her voice was delicate and tender in that moment, a sound that she might not have ever managed to muster were it not for the “bad” influence of Luz. While Eda plucked a strand of Lilith’s hair and tucked it behind her big sister’s ear, she continued whispering in a tone that was meant only for herself, sweet and sacred and precious. “But it’s really nice to have you back. Been way too long since we were under the same roof together.”

The witch continued to sleep, her body laying flat on its back with her arms tucked against her belly, eyes closed as she slumbered in slow, peaceful breaths. Eda’s nurse outfit might have looked ridiculous, but it was clear there was some therapeutic coddling going on, from the way she continued to stroke Lilith’s hair in that soothing pattern. Even if she was helping her big sister sleep just a little better, it was worth her time to sit there...all day if she needed to.

“Heh, guess it’s silly of me to think things will go back the way they were before all this curse nonsense, huh?” Eda continued to muse to herself, using the silent moment as a chance to work through some things. Thoughts that she’d considered ever since Lilith first returned to her, now bubbling to the surface of her lips. “I...whew, do I ever miss the things we used to do together. The spells. The exploration. The…” she paused, biting her lips together as a slow blush crept across her cheeks. “...everything else.”

More doting attention followed, more gentle caresses delivered by a woman that fondly loved her big sister. It was so tragically easy to look at Eda’s wild behavior and reckless style and assume that was all there was to her - that her emotions dug no deeper than her smug grin would suggest, and that her coy personality was a blanket over an empty bed. Such was hardly the case, however, and those closest to her were treated to those rare glimpses of sentiment. King. Luz. Even Hooty - though Eda would never admit as much. But there was nobody in the Boiling Isles that had scratched deeper than her very own big sister - her beloved Lilith, the very same witch that broke her.

“I love you so much, you...infuriating nerd,” Eda’s voice squeaked out on the verge of tears, before a tiny chuckle rose from the back of her throat. “Nerd. You like it? Luz taught it to me. Think it fits.” The small laugh that came from the back of her throat provided a certain catharsis, and it was with that smile on her lips that Eda stretched her head back, gazing up at the ceiling of her guest room. Shadows had crawled across the ceiling during her time with Lilith, pushed by the steady creeping of the sun outside, and it served as a reminder of just how long she’d been there. It was with a small, loving sigh that Eda gazed back down again, whispering as soft as ever as she did so. “Guess I’m here all day, huh? Just like the old days, bossy Lilith always demanding that I come to her bed. Figures, now that we don’t have to worry about Mom and Dad hearing us, you’re wasting all day long sleeping.”

Memories flowed deep within Eda, making her cheeks blush all the brighter and her thighs press together - subtly, so as not to rouse her sister. While one hand rested against Lilith’s hair the other was allowed to gently drape across the other witch’s slender body, resting over her chest in a protective, loving half-embrace. Eda’s fingers tightened against the blanket and she fought so many urges in that moment, and the only one she completely failed against was the impulse to keep talking. Made sense - she never did know when to shut up.

“I remember that night of the big storm, and you called me over, and told me I could be as loud as I wanted because of the thunder…oh, oh! Or when we snuck into the broom closet at Hexside! Ha! Thought you were never going to let my head back up. Ahh...good times.” With a sweet smile Eda patted her big sister’s hair, and gently mused as she looked down across her tightly-bundled, sleeping form. “I would’ve done anything back then if it meant staying by your si--HEY! HEY, IS THAT A BONER? ARE YOU AWAKE?”

Lilith, who was most definitely tenting the front of her blanket, merely let her voice escape in a lilting, weak voice.

“...noooooo?”

***

Lilith’s head flopped down hard against the pillow, and in a swift motion the blanket was pulled free of her body and thrown across the room. She was left exposed in the nightie she borrowed from Eda, which did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that the younger witch’s accusation was entirely correct. Sticking straight out from between Lilith’s thighs was a plump, erect cock - the same pale color as the rest of her skin, with a cockhead of ashy blue. It was standing as stiff and as tall as Eda remembered it - maybe even more so - and the thing was even glistening with a dot of precum stretched across the head.

“Oh, I kneeeeeew it, you were pretending this whole time!” Eda practically growled, stepped forward and pointing squarely at her big sister’s nose. “That’s just like Lilith! Always lookin’ to pull a fast one on me! I know you’re insecure, Sis, but maybe you could try being honest with me for on--mmph!”

The mistress of the Owl House squeaked as Lilith stretched out her arms, wrapped them swiftly around her little sister’s shoulders, and yanked her straight down atop her. Everything happened so quickly that it took Eda a few seconds to process - one second she was confronting Lilith for her failed attempt to hide her erection, and the next she was straddling her sister’s lap just like she did so many years ago, and Lilith’s arms were locked around her while their mouths were pressed together. Eda was kept quiet as lips squeezed to her own that she hadn’t felt in far, far too long, and when she gently opened her mouth to give a gasp Lilith was quick to dart forward with her tongue.

“Hnnmm! Mmmmnnn…” Eda’s eyes opened wide before suddenly settling, and the Owl Lady continued to melt into the embrace. Her knees were braced at the sides of Lilith’s waist while her rump was situated near the bottom of her belly - sitting so far back that Lilith’s rod was teasing the back rim of her nurse skirt. While the two sisters kissed in a reckless and hungry delight, Eda’s mind spun with a hundred questions in just a few seconds, but the answers didn’t make any difference. All that did matter was the sound of Lilith’s voice in the brief fractions of seconds in between the kiss, whispered with an urgency that matched nothing ever in her life before.

“I’ve missed you beyond words, Edalyn,” she gasped, desperately grateful to be reunited once more, up to and including the romance they were forced to put on hold. She let one hand drift across Eda’s cheek and into her glorious mane of white hair, practically getting lost in it until she found Eda’s shoulder again. From there she brought her fingers down and around until she was sliding them across her little sister’s backside, stopping short of going below the skirt, yet still offering a passionate, hungry squeeze. “And...and seeing you dressed in that...that absurd outfit…”

“Hehe, knew it’d drive you wild,” Eda whispered in between wet kisses, the two sisters’ lips at a constant state of being tethered by thin strands of spit. Eda offered a few short pecks across Lilith’s chin and down to her jawline, and leaned back juuuuust enough that Lilith’s rod could be felt squeezing against the bare sides of her rump. “No panties, Lilith. Just like the week I joined the Hexside cheerleaders!”

“...it was not surprising when you got kicked from the team, Edalyn.”

The giggle that came from Eda’s throat was briefly smothered as she pressed another kiss against her sister’s lips, right along with the creeping presence of her tongue in search of the other woman’s. In the same moment the Owl Lady stretched a single hand down between the two of them, inviting herself to wrap her fingers around her big sister’s rod, offering it a little squeeze as she glided her into position. The two remained locked for a long few moments as Eda teased Lilith with a few nudges of her nethers against that sensitive head, only opening her eyes and pausing when Lilith broke their kiss with a faint whisper.

“E...Edalyn, are…are you sure?” She shuddered, but the hands exploring Eda’s figure through the confines of her nurse’s outfit certainly betrayed any notions of hesitation. One palm was firmly against the other woman’s backside by that point, even attempting to push her down against her throbbing rod. “It’s...it hasn’t been too long to pick up where we left off?”

“If I wasn’t sure, would I be wearing this crazy getup to get a rise out of you?” Eda smirked, just as she slid to the point of taking her big sister’s cockhead. Both women shuddered in that moment, and Eda was the first to recover with a sly smile and a wiggling brow. “If I’d have known I could get what I wanted just by being honest with you, I would’ve skipped that part.”

Lilith was glad she didn’t. As the two sisters resumed their kiss, Eda finally slid down the rest of the way, taking Lilith’s cock inside of her inch by glorious inch. As her pussy slowly wrapped around a prick she hadn’t experienced in far too long, the wild witch practically convulsed in pleasure, her hands tightening upon Lilith’s shoulders and her thighs quivering wildly in place. She was trembling from the girth of her big sister - a not all that uncommon thing from their past days together. Just like the moments hidden away in their room so long ago, Lilith reached out to calm Eda with her hands stretching forward, smoothing down her thighs and over her knees, though this time her hands were treated to the smooth, silky texture of the nurse stockings. As she brushed her hands back and forth and eased Eda to the point the other witch was perfectly situated upon her, Lilith gave a joyous sigh - the Clawthorne sisters were finally reunited, and for the first time in a long time Lilith’s guilt gave way in deference of tremendous joy.

As the kiss ended, Eda leaned back up, a confident smile plastered across her face. She allowed her hands to drop down to Lilith’s belly as she truly started to ride, rocking back and forth and swinging her hips up and down with a steadily increasing pace. Despite the long years it had been, she hadn’t lost a step - pulling herself up to the point that she could just nearly feel like Lilith was about to pop out of her, only to slam right back down and take that enormous girth all the way inside once more. The two sisters fell quiet for the moment as Eda’s eyes traced the face of her beloved sister, staring at her dotingly, intently, all while the taste of each other’s kiss was still fresh on their lips and while the grip of Eda’s nethers continued to hold Lilith in a snug, inviting embrace. Eventually, Lilith’s hands continued to slide upward across Eda’s thighs to the point that she was lifting the other woman’s skirt, peeking underneath the nurse’s getup so she could watch the sight of her throbbing unit as it was repeatedly engulfed by Eda’s pussy.

“Mmm...you always were insatiable, Edalyn,” Lilith whispered, her eyes flashing with a bit of old excitement, just as she bit down upon her bottom lip. When Eda crashed down in her lap all the way to the hilt, only to hold her position and wiggle her hips, Lilith suddenly gasped and went entirely tense, tugging at the nurse’s skirt as she did so. “A-And...and such a brat!”

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t want you to think I went soft after all this time,” Eda smirked in response, and flashed the other woman a devilish grin. “Let’s pick up the pace, yeah? I can’t wait to see if you can give it to me as well as you used to!”

Lilith groaned as Eda rode her harder and harder, watching from her prone position with her young sister pounding away. Each time Eda dropped down into her lap Lilith felt her length throb against those tightly-trembling walls, with the other woman attempting to milk her member with every passing second. Especially after so long since they’d been together, Lilith wasn’t able to last very long, and in just a few brief moments of hard Clawthorne riding, she could feel herself start to tremble. She’d always been easy to read - especially for the streetsmart Eda - and as soon as the tension began to build in her face, Eda was quick to capitalize on it, slamming her hips down and swinging from side to side in order to offer her big sister a hungry, eager grind.

“Someone’s about to pop, I can tell,” she cooed, and slid a hand forward to walk her fingers across Lilith’s chest, all the way to tap her lips squarely in the middle. “You’d better give me everything you’ve got, Lil, or I’ll ask Luz to teach me how to fist.”

The teasing, the riding, the warm, wet grip of Eda’s pussy around her cock...it was all too much for Lilith to bear in the heat of the moment, and sure enough, she found her peak. With her hands both locking against Eda’s backside underneath the nurse’s skirt, she gave a sudden groan as she pumped her hips forward, making sure she was as deep as she could muster in the moment of release. Her member twitched and trembled while her cocktip was wedged snugly within her little sister’s entrance, and soon she could feel the glorious rush of warm satisfaction that came with her climax. Ropes of rich white witch cum flooded Eda from within, filling her with a satisfying warmth that coated Lilith’s cock before squeezing out between the sisterly seam of flesh. Eda herself cooed in absolute delight, practically glowing as she received her first big sister creampie since she could barely remember when.

“Mmm, that’s...ohh, that’s so nice,” Eda cooed, as if ready to melt right down into Lilith’s arms in the aftermath. Instead, her eyes suddenly flashed, and she latched her hands against the other woman’s shoulders while she vigorously barked at her. “Lil! Round two, let’s go, go, go!”

“E-Edalyn, you can’t even give me a chance to catch my brea--ohhh!”

“Whaddya need to catch your breath for, huh? I was the one on top!”

Lilith was helpless against the energetic motions of her little sister as Eda yanked her straight up from the bed to switch their positions. Before long the “nurse” was on her hands and knees with her backside lifted and her pussy exposed - complete with the dripping, overflowing creampie she’d just been given. As Eda looked over her shoulder, she slid a hand underneath her body to stuff two fingers deep within her entrance, mixing and stirring the excess before pulling them back out and wiping the extra spunk across her silky white stockings. Lilith, who at that point had been kneeling on the other end of the bed with a brow lifted and her cock twitching, practically squeaked at the sight - and at how quickly she was ready to submit to anything Eda desired.

“C’mon, Lil!” Eda purred, wiggling her hips from side to side while threads of sticky white cum dangled, swinging right along with her motions. “You always said this was your favorite position, right?!”

“...oh, Edalyn,” Lilith whispered, just as she brought herself close to her beloved little sister. She dropped a hand on the other woman’s backside and offered a compassionate smile, tears clinging to the corners of her eyes as she lined her glistening cocktip up against that sensitive entrance. “You remembered. I’m so glad to have you back, sister.”

***

“Hey, look at you, bright-eyed and bushy tailed!”

It was the very next morning that Lilith had finally gotten out of bed to proceed downstairs in the Owl House. She was happier that morning than she’d ever been after a long day spent making love to the little sister she once thought lost, although admittedly, she was walking with a bit of a limp. Sore muscles were still better than sorrow, at least. As she slipped into the kitchen only to find Luz greeting her from above a plate of breakfast, Lilith offered the girl a tiny, shy smile, and rubbed idly at the back of her head.

“Y-Yes, thank you, Luz,” she offered politely, leaning into her more demure traits in dealing with Eda’s adopted...daughter? Niece? House goblin? It was still unclear. “I am feeling significantly better.”

“Ohh yeah, I heard,” Luz giggled, and offered a pair of finger guns to Lilith in the true style of the lady of the house. “Sounded like you were having plenty of fun last night! Amity even asked if we could stop and listen for a while, and it got her really worked up!”

Lilith froze, one hand on a still-empty breakfast mug, her eyes wide as she stared ahead at the human girl.

“Y...You...you heard us?”

“Even if they didn’t, Luz would’ve figured it out after I spent the whole morning bragging about it,” Eda’s voice filled the kitchen shortly after as she sauntered in, wearing nothing more than a bathrobe and a big, broad grin. She walked right past her older sister but not without giving her two important things - a kiss on the cheek, and a swift, sharp slap on her perky ass. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Lil. We’ll go again as soon as this one gets her ass to school.”

From there, Eda dropped down into a space beside Luz, and it wasn’t long after before King and even the inscrutable Hooty joined the circle around the breakfast table. Lilith stood there for a long moment as she gazed at the others, letting not just the past night sink in, but the past long, long week.

It was nice to be part of a family again. Nice to be loved again. And this time, she wouldn’t mess it up, no matter wha--

“HOOT HOOT, I HEARD THEM, TOOOOOO! I HEAR EVERYONE’S SINS!”

End of Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay, my first ever Owl House fic!
> 
> Yes, yes I will shoehorn Hooty into EVERY story I write in this setting, because Hooty is the ultimate lifeform.
> 
> [Check me out on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
